


What's in a Name?

by Raffilcagon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Baby Names, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raffilcagon/pseuds/Raffilcagon
Summary: Odin and Selena spend a nice morning together in a pregnancy deep realm, and Selena suggest they talk about a name for their baby.
Relationships: Luna | Selena/Odin
Kudos: 5





	What's in a Name?

Birds chirped and sang as a fresh dawn rose above the deep realm. It was late summer. The grass, trees and flowers were full of life, a soft breeze rustled the branches of a nearby forest, and a babbling brook babbled by. Rays of sunshine peered in the windows of a small, quaint cottage. One ray beamed itself right into one of the inhabitants’ eyes, waking him from his deep slumber. His first act of the day: closing the blinds and sleeping for an extra hour.

The blonde found that sleep did not return to him as he hoped, though it was likely for the better. There were more pressing tasks, like making breakfast. Not just for himself, either, but for his wife as well. The room still smelled of burnt incense, the very same he used to take the two of them back in time in the world of dreams. He regularly wove the fabric of ‘dreamality’ for them, going back to simpler times or forward ahead with predictions for their lives. Future dreams were always tricky, even for a grand master of magic and the blade such as himself. He had created another masterpiece, however, with the two of them continuing to live in this deep realm, raising their child every step of the way. Leaving them behind would be bitter sweet, keeping their progeny safe but so far from reach. They’d surely visit as often as possible, but the deep realms are strange, and by the time they return they may find they’re no longer a sweet child.

The mighty Odin Dark shuffled into the cottage’s kitchen. He longed to return to that dream with Selena, but alas, he was awake. She would be a single parent in the dream for as long as she slept, while Odin was stuck in reality, which was less eager to bend to even his hand. The sun lit the room with a bath of warm light, the simple table and chairs showing their age. It was a good cottage, just old. Struggling to keep his eyes open, the blonde yawned, and made his way to the coffee pot. He was no miracle worker in the kitchen, but he made decent coffee. Fire magic gave it an interesting flair that was hard to match, though that Dwyer fellow back in the fort was an absolute master.

Half an hour passed. Odin was more awake, better functioning, all thanks to that cup of darkness in his hands. With each sip, he took a moment to mumble an incantation, something to quell the beast that hides within his coffee, that which tries to assert its dominance over his very being! Or, rather, he’d quietly curse how bitter it was. He liked his coffee dark, but not without at least a little sugar. If the supplies were delayed again, he feared he may go mad. He wouldn’t hurt his wife, he wasn’t that much of a monster, but he was a man of darkness and fire, the cottage would surely be at risk!

His wife loudly announced her presence with an exaggerated yawn and a big, long stretch. Just as Odin sat in his chair in his night robes, the red head wandered in hers, loosely tied as to accommodate her pregnant belly. Her hair was an absolute mess, sticking to her face, making knots and sticking up in a few places. Selena hobbled over to the coffee pot, blinking as she stepped through a particularly strong beam of sunshine and grumbling. A morning person she was not, but she was all his. She started pouring herself a cup of joe when Odin felt the need to interrupt.

“Now remember what Lady Camilla said, my beloved! Too much-”

She cut him off with a sigh, “I know, I need to cut back on the caffeine. I won’t be having much, not even a full mug. I would hope you trust me enough to listen to her after almost eight months of this.” With a cup in hand, she walked to the chair across from Odin, blocking the blinding rays with her hand as she went. They spent some time in silence. Nothing was wrong, it was pleasant enough being at the same table as they sipped their brews. Odin moved onto a second cup, still unhappy with the lack of sugar while Selena enjoyed hers without it. There was no rush to do anything. They typically had their breakfast later, and as far as Odin was aware, they had no other plans. He might practice his sword play later, to relieve his sword hand’s yearning cries. It had been too long since he gave into its urges.

“Odin, before we do anything, we need to talk.”

“What about, my dear?” Odin did his best to sound smooth, though her words made him tense up. Even in her better moods, her tone was the same as always. Serious, almost biting at times. She could want to talk about anything from his coffee being off to wanting a divorce. Not that Selena the Moonborn would want to divorce him! Right?

She cleared her throat. “We’ve known for three months that we’re having a little girl. She’s due in around a month, and we haven’t even talked about a possible name for her. I think it’s about time we do.”

“We could always name her at her birth. See how the stars have aligned, how the winds blow, how-”

“This is exactly why I want to have a name in advance.” her face fell with genuine concern, “I want to have a name I can agree with before then. You know how births go, I might not make it,” her face and voice shifted back to being more severe,” or I might be totally out of it and agree to calling her ‘Heart of Darkness’ or something like that.”

Odin responded by slamming his hands on the table, spilling a little bit of coffee out of his mug. “Hey! I would never give our daughter such a name! Names are sacred, both on weapons and on people. If I go and give our daughter some bizarre, unfitting name, that may well ruin her entire destiny! And I can assure you, ‘Heart of Darkness’ would be a dread spell tome, not my daughter!”

Selena was rather taken aback. Odin took a deep breath in and out, grabbed a kitchen rag to clean up, and let a few minutes pass before letting the conversation pick up again. Selena recovered from the mild shock, and noticeably mulled over ideas in her head. After finishing his second cup, Odin casually gestured for her to share the ideas she had.

“Well, I certainly don’t want to name her after mother. My mother, that is. I’ve already had one Cordelia in my life, ish, I don’t think I particularly want another. How do you feel about naming her after Lissa?”

The thought tempted him. Naming his daughter after his mother would’ve probably made her rather happy. And, if that little girl were to have the Brand of the Exalt? It would make his mother happy to no end! Of course, there’d be some issues when they inevitably returned home, having two Lissas around. In fact, if his notions of fate and destiny were right, it might really lead to having two Lissas around. He loved his mother, but to have his daughter be just like her? Sure, she wouldn’t be forced into being some clone, but would fate’s guiding hand encourage her to be?

“As much as the thought of honouring my mother makes me rather pleased, I think we’d be best giving her a more unique name,” Odin stood up, preparing for a grand speech, “our daughter deserves only the best name possible! One that conveys beauty, power, a name that tells the world that she is the result of a union between ones chosen by the gods and fate! And, to top it all off, a name that is unique to her. Whoever she is going to be, she deserves to tread a path all her own, one without the shadow of another. Perhaps...Ophelia! Ophelia of the Dark Moon!”

Odin found his wife surprised. Wait, why was she surprised? She didn’t seem offended by the name, sure, but was she hoping he’d name their daughter Lissa? Did she have something else in mind now?

Selena interrupted his thoughts, “Wow Odin. I’m surprised,” she gave one of her prickly smiles, “You actually came up with someone really beautiful. Aside from the dark moon bit, maybe we can leave that aside. I think Ophelia would be a great name.”

The blonde’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but get giddy.

“Wait, really? You love the name!? Oh, this is fantas- wait, why are you surprised I came up with something nice!?”

The redhead got up from her seat, walked over to Odin, and took his arm in hers. She guided him towards the cottage doors and through them, into nature. The sun showed off her shiny hair. Odin accepted that he wasn’t getting an answer when she gestured for him to pick up one of their wooden swords and practice. He may have been in his robes still, but he was willing to do a few warm ups in them. A good swordsman can fight in any attire, afterall! Though one important thought crossed his mind as he admired one of the real blades on the weapons rack.

“Selena, just in case we have a boy instead, could we name them after my father?”

“What about all that junk about them needing to have a unique name for the sake of their destiny?”

“I think I’m willing to make an exception for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> The sword comment at the end was intended as a nod to Frederick, but for those of you who enjoy Lissa and Lon'qu more, I hope it works for you too.


End file.
